


Find You There

by brittaniansun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniansun/pseuds/brittaniansun
Summary: Across worlds and dimensions, they find each other. As mortals, they get married and they have children. As one magical being and one human, they begin to fall in love. As an alien and a native of Earth, they meet. As Trainers, they explore one another's quirks and the Pokemon they train. As a warlock and a mundane, they grow apart and then together again.As a warlock and a Shadowhunter, they find each other. They love each other. They stay with each other.Or, 5 Times we see Alec and Magnus at varying stages in their relationship in different worlds and 1 time we see them in canon after marriage.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Find You There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Type Casting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634852) by [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove). 



> I wrote this for the Malec Secret Santa '19 for stupidnephilimlove and am just now getting around to posting it here. Hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check out her works on ao3 and tumblr, especially the Pokemon AU part 4 is based off of!

One.

It’s dark outside. Snow falls gently from the sky, pelting the grass in a fluffy white blanket. Their home is abundant with joy and warmth, incomplete traditions of years past inviting comfort into the hearts of a now complete family. 

Alec looks on fondly as his husband gathers their sleeping eleven year old daughter into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. His mother is smiling, her hair resting on her shoulders. Her fingers curl elegantly around a wine glass stem, her right arm resting at Luke’s waist as they snuggle together on the couch. His father and his new wife stand in the corner, laughing softly. There had been years of turmoil when his parents had been married, and a deep sigh of relief had followed their divorce. He was glad to see them both smiling and happy; something he wasn’t entirely certain he’d ever seen when they had been together, not even when he was a child.

Isabelle, Jace, and Max sit on the other couch together, setting up the next game for the evening. Max is 16 now, and Alec feels a never ending burst of pride towards his youngest sibling. He’d been nothing short of a menace growing up, but the years have started to mellow him out significantly. Alec feels all 29 years of his life as he watches him grow into an adult, and it’s something that should maybe bring a feeling of dread, but all Alec feels is a deep and sated content. 

Jace, his best friend and sort-of brother, is finally at a point in his life that he can say he’s genuinely happy. Years of abuse from his father, Stephen Herondale, had culminated into a reckless boy longing for love and affection. He’d found it in the Lightwood home, but it wasn’t until a couple years ago when he began regular therapy sessions that he really began to find his own purpose in life. He’s a successful entrepreneur in a happy relationship with his longtime girlfriend, Clary Fairchild. Alec thinks of the ring he knows he keeps in his jacket pocket and he smiles, looking at the bright and happy redhead standing in the corner with her childhood friend and Izzy’s boyfriend, Simon Lewis. 

Izzy had made friends with Clary a few years ago, bringing her into their lives and subsequently tearing down all their walls, one by one, until she burrowed her way into their tight knit family. Simon had followed her, similarly settling into their lives as a permanent fixture. Alec had, admittedly, been rather averse to their presence at first but eventually warmed up to the both of them, knowing they had made his siblings happier than he had ever seen them.

Magnus interrupts his musings as he settles in next to him on the large armchair which, though wide enough to seat both of them comfortably, finds Magnus more in his lap than on the chair itself.

“Serenity is asleep,” he says, “She woke up for a bit when I put her in bed but all she wanted was Bun.”

Bun, as their daughter affectionately called her stuffed rabbit, had been around since they’d adopted her 4 years ago. It was the first gift they had given her when they brought her room, and she refused to sleep without it. Alec feels affection swell within him, knowing his little girl was just that, still- a little girl.

“Thank you,” he says, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss. 

“What were you thinking about over here?” Magnus asks, and Alec shrugs.

“Just that I’m happy to be here with everyone.”

Magnus hums in agreement and sits up slightly as Isabelle smirks in triumph, announcing the start of the next game.

“Let’s kick their asses,” he grins, and Alec smirks. He loves his family, but there’s no way in hell him and Magnus are losing their winning streak this year.

Two.

Magnus can feel his magic bubbling to the surface, playful and curious as it always is in Alexander’s presence. He suppresses it, not wanting to scare off his new- well. It’s perhaps a bit early to call him his boyfriend- they’ve only been on a grand total of three dates- but the sentiment remains. He really likes Alec, and he’d like to keep him around, if only for a little while.

Everyone leaves him eventually.

They’re sitting in companionable silence, grading tests and sharing longing glances every so often. As he falls into a deep state of focus, he doesn’t notice the blue sparks that start to make their way towards Alec, running across his arm.

“Oh,” Alec says, and Magnus looks up.

Whatever it was he thought he would see, it’s certainly not tendrils of magic wrapping themselves around Alec in smoky blue wisps. Magnus pales and forcefully draws the magic back into him.

“I can explain,” he says, struggling to come up with something to tell Alec. 

“Why’d you stop?” Alec asks, pouting, and Magnus freezes.

“What?”

“The magic, why’d you stop it? It felt nice.”

“It… felt nice,” he repeats, somewhat stupidly, taken aback by Alec’s reaction. No one had ever reacted to his magic like this; not even his own mother. In all his nearly 30 years of life, he never thought he’d find someone who would not only accept this side of him, but become confused when he hid it away.

“Yeah,” and Alec is blushing now and oh, this man will be the death of him, “It felt like you.”

“That’s because it was,” Magnus mutters, astounded by this man’s ease of adaptation, “Me, that is. It was me.”

“I figured.”

Magnus shakes his head, smiling brightly at the man sitting across from him. Slowly, he lets go, and his magic reaches out to him again, soft and curious. Alec smiles and Magnus thinks that maybe Alec might just be the one to stay.

Three.

He’s walking along the poorly lit Sunset Boulevard. It’s mid-January and damn near 4 in the morning, but the light leather jacket he has on has him sweating in the California weather. He’s never been able to adjust to the weather here, despite the fact he’d lived here since he was a child. 

He doesn’t really know where he is or where he’s going, but he knows he’ll find his way to where he needs to be. It’s a gift that has been with him (with his people, really) for millennia now. He looks up at the night sky, seeing the stars that are there despite the intense light pollution, and he imagines he can see his home from here. He knows he can’t, and that he’ll likely never see it again, but he can certainly hope.

He hears the flash of a camera and he curses, preparing himself for the ambush. He keeps walking, minding his own business, knowing this is the best method for dealing with the unwanted attention he’d been at the behest of for nearly 5 years now.

“Alec! Hey, Lightwood, Alec Lightwood! What are you up to tonight?” the paparazzo calls, and Alec keeps walking. He scoffs as the man continues to follow him, taking pictures as they go. “Come on, man, give me something here! You got a new boyfriend? How’s your sister?”

Alec grits his teeth and spins around, his eyes flashing in anger. The man takes a step back, frightened by the sight. “Woah, hey, I don’t mean any harm,” the guy laughs nervously, “I mean, we’re just concerned ya know, after that brush with death the people wanna know how she’s doing in rehab-”

Alec feels his eyes flash brighter, and the man falls on his ass, breaking his camera in the process. He knows he needs to control himself, he needs to calm down, but the mention of his sister has him seething. He stalks forward and the guy backs up before scrambling to his feet and running, disregarding the shattered equipment he left behind. The tension leaves him almost immediately, and his eyes return to normal. He picks up the camera and stands, turning around to go home. He freezes.

“What the actual fuck?” the man breathes out, his eyes wide. 

“Ah, shit,” he mutters, pulling out his phone. He dials the number he knows practically by heart, getting in contact with the organization so that they can get the mess he’d made taken care of. He explains the situation briefly before hanging up, knowing they’d be arriving soon.

“Are you Alec Lightwood?” the man asks when he pockets his phone, seemingly shaken out of his earlier shock.

“Yeah, I am,” he says, knowing the man wouldn’t be remembering this conversation tomorrow, “What’s your name?”

“Magnus Bane,” he says.

“Are you okay?”

“Your eyes were white,” the man says instead of answering the question. Alec curses himself internally; he’d known he was angry, but he hadn’t realized it was that bad. If the paparazzo had looked at him for any longer, the man would be dead.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes,” he says. He can hear the tires screeching not too far away, and he sighed a breath of relief.

“Are you an alien or something?”

“Yeah, actually, I am.”

“Why are you just,” Magnus hesitates, “ _ answering  _ my questions? Aren’t you concerned I’ll tell someone?”

“Not really,” Alec shrugs, greeting the two suited women who exited the car matter-of-factly, “You won’t be remembering this conversation anyway.”

“Wait, what-?”

“Alec,” Maia calls, exasperated, “How many times are we gonna have to do this?”

Alec just shrugs and she rolls her eyes. Gretel smirks at him, amused.

“Who is this guy?” Maia asks.

“His name is Magnus. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; the guy that pissed me off already ran away, but I have his camera.”

“So what you’re telling me is we’re going to have to track this guy.”

He shrugs again and Maia sighs, taking out her sunglasses and neuralyzer.

“Again, what the fuck?” Magnus calls, “I’m standing right here! What are you people going to do to me?”

“Magnus, don’t worr-” Maia starts, her smile sweet and deadly.

“Wait,” Alec interrupts, chewing his lip, “Let me talk to him first.”

Maia huffs and puts her neuralyzer back in her jacket pocket, waving her hand. He walks up to Magnus and hesitates, “I’m sorry about this, I didn’t know you were here,” he says, “But if you don’t mind, I would like for you to at least remember meeting me tonight. If that’s alright with you.”

“Are you telling me they’re going to just… take my memory of this?” Magnus asks, baffled.

“Sort of. It’s more like they’re just gonna… convince you to forget certain things.”

“That doesn’t make this any better.”

“I know,” Alec says, sighing, “Let me make it up to you? When it’s all over?”

“What are you suggesting?” Magnus asks, somewhat suspiciously.

“Dinner?”

“Oh,” he says, “What, like… Like a date?”

Alec blushes slightly, “If that’s what you want, I don’t mind it being a date.”

A smile finds its way onto Magnus’ face, and Alec’s heart stutters, “Okay, I’ll go to dinner with you- on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“If it goes well, and we… get to know each other, tell me the truth of what happened here tonight.”

Alec looks back at Maia and Gretel, then back at Magnus, “It’s a deal.”

He grins and walks back to Maia, explaining the deal to her. She rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath about troublesome aliens and pretty boys. She walks up to Magnus, pulling the neuralyzer back out. In a matter of minutes, Magnus’ memories of Alec’s more extraterrestrial abilities were erased, and the girls were gone.

Magnus snaps out of it, looking at Alec.

“So,” he purrs, “you got a phone number?”

Four.

Magnus lets out a deep breath and plops into the grass, his sore feet throbbing. Church and Clefairy curled up next to him, sleepy from the long day of travel. Alec throws the bags on the other side and plops next to Magnus, groaning.

“I could sleep for an eternity,” Magnus mumbles, Alec grunting in agreement.

“We should probably let everyone out for a bit, get some fresh air,” Alec suggests. Magnus nods and reaches for his pokeballs, pressing the release button for each one. Church gets up, excited to see his friends (or, about as excited as any Glameow can get) and Alec’s Clefairy does the same.

Alec’s Snorlax looks around for food before deciding it would rather sleep, settling in a soft patch of grass and snoring peacefully. Magnus’ eyes widen in curiosity as he realizes that this is the first time meeting all of Alec’s Pokemon, and he sits up a little straighter from his own spot in the grass.

Magikarp flops around in the grass next to Magnus’ own Magikarp, and he smiles in amusement. Magikarp were incredibly useless in battle until they evolved, but they were at least good for drawing a smile out. His eyes flit to the right, where Alec is standing, and his eyebrows raise in alarm at the Bewear trying to elicit a hug out of Alec.

“Bewear, no,” Alec scowls, “We’ve talked about this. You can’t hug me, you don’t know your own strength. I’ll hug you, but you have to calm down first, okay?”

The Bewear slumps in defeat before sitting down. He wraps his arms around himself and pouts, and Magnus has to try really hard not to laugh. Alec sighs and wraps his arms around the Pokemon, muttering something that he can’t hear, and his heart just about melts in his chest.

This man will be the death of him, he’s certain.

He startles as he feels something brushing against his legs, and he looks down to see his own Espeon cuddling up by an Umbreon, presumably Alec’s. Wooper is running around with Clefairy somewhere in the distance, but he can’t drag his eyes away from the sight below him. Church and Clefairy’s bond was something that he sometimes still couldn’t believe himself, but to see his Espeon and Alec’s Umbreon interacting in this way…

Well. He can’t help but entertain that Alec may be his soulmate, if soulmates are a thing. To have Pokemon that are this compatible with one another is rare even amongst family. The rareness of the parabatai bond that Church and Clefairy share only further serves to confound and baffle him. 

His thoughts settle themselves as Alec sits next to him, running his hand through Umbreon’s fur.

“I didn’t know you had an Espeon,” he whispers.

“I didn’t know you had an Umbreon,” he responds, “Or a Bewear, for that matter.”

Alec snorts, “He killed a few Team Rocket grunts not long before Izzy and I left. I was supposed to…  _ take care  _ of him,” he curls his lips in disgust, “I ended up training him instead. He’s a good Pokemon, he just doesn’t really know his own strength. We’re working on it, though.”

Magnus nods in understanding. Alec is a caring man with a heart much larger than he can sometimes bear, but he continues to care even when he’s suffocating. 

“What’s in that one?” Alec asks, and Magnus remembers he had one last Pokemon to release. He hesitates.

“It’s a Dragonite,” he admits, “Rescued him from Team Rocket a few years ago. She was in a bad way, and the trauma from the experience still affects her now. I’ve never released her around strangers before, and I’m just worried she might attack you.”

Alec hums, considering. He stands and walks a few feet away before calling Church and Clefairy over, the rest of Magnus’ Pokemon and Alec’s Umbreon following moments later. He sits amongst them, placing his hands gently on Church and Espeon. 

“Let her out,” he calls, “Maybe if she sees that the other Pokemon feel safe with me, she won’t attack.”

“And what if she attacks anyway?” Magnus asks, his heart pounding against his chest.

“I’ll protect the Pokemon,” Alec says, “Don’t worry about that.”

_ That’s not what I’m worried about,  _ he wants to say, but he knows Alec already knows that. He just cares far more for the safety of their Pokemon than his own safety. He drags in a deep breath, looking down at the Pokeball before pressing the release button.

Once Dragonite has settled, he runs his hands down her flank and muzzle, whispering. She hums. He breathes, in and out, before stepping to the side and allowing her to see Alec. She perks up for a moment, considering the sight before her. She approaches slowly, suspiciously, and Magnus follows in nervous apprehension. 

As they approach, Dragonite sniffs around, watching Alec with an intensity that would make any man fear for his life. Alec didn’t even react, continuing to pet the others. Eventually, Dragonite must decide that Alec is okay, because she lays down- still separated, not entirely trusting of her new companions- and watches.

Magnus lets out a deep breath and sits next to her. Alec Lightwood was  _ definitely  _ going to be the death of him.

Five.

Alec gazes down at the small box in his hands. He’s had it for a few weeks now; he’d honestly intended on proposing the day he got the damn thing- he was owed enough favors from his vendors, he could have gotten the flowers and the food in a matter of hours if he really needed to- but Magnus was acting… weird.

Well. Weirder than normal.

He’s the first to admit that his boyfriend is strange. The nature of a 400 year old man who’d been hiding his powers for nearly that long and then suddenly had them back only a few years ago, he supposes. 

But this was weirder than his usual. He’s been distant, and though it’s difficult for him to describe, even the air around them feels different. More charged. Sometimes- and he knows this is crazy because Magnus has always had control over his magic, even when they were first together and he was still getting used to it- it feels like the magic is reaching out to him, trying to pull him in. He could talk to him about it if Magnus would just stop avoiding him.

He sighs and pulls out his phone. If Magnus won’t talk to him, then Alec’s just gonna have to figure this out on his own.

“Hey, Ragnor?” he says, “Are you free today?”

Alec briefly explains the situation and they make plans to meet that afternoon at Ragnor’s home. He got up and grabbed the keys to Magnus’ car, knowing it would take at least an hour to get to Ragnor’s. He could run some errands on the way there, stop by the office to check on the interns. He briefly considers leaving the ring at home before changing his mind, grabbing it and stuffing it in his jacket pocket.

He can’t stop thinking about Magnus the entire time, biting his lip raw as he makes his way upstate. What if Magnus has grown tired of him? They’ve had the immortality argument before, and though he’s mostly accepted it now, he can’t help but wonder how Magnus can even stand to be with someone like him. 

Mortal. Boring. Predictable.

He pulls into Ragnor’s driveway, impressed as he always is by the house. It’s an 18th century cottage, European inspired and probably expensive as all hell. Being immortal certainly has its financial perks.

Ragnor greets him before he even walks up to the door, having felt him enter the wards the moment he passed the mailbox. He’s ushered inside, and he smiles in amusement at the man’s antics. 

“Now, now,” Ragnor says, practically pushing him onto the couch and summoning a tray of tea and snacks, “From what you’ve told me about the way Magnus is acting, I’m fairly certain I know what the issue is on his side. You, on the other hand…”

“Me?” he asks in confusion, his brows furrowed. What did he do?

“You see,” Ragnor begins to explain, munching on a cookie ( _ It’s a biscuit,  _ says the voice in his head that sounds like Ragnor, and he wonders when that happened) “When warlocks allow their magic to be active and have been in a relationship for so long, our magic begins to reach out to that person. It’s totally normal, usually wouldn’t be a cause for concern, except that it can only happen when our partners possess magic of their own.”

“I-” Alec starts, and isn’t that something? To think he’s had magic this whole time, to know that he’s not so mundane after all, “I’ve never used magic.”

“I know that, you know that, Magnus knows that,” Ragnor says, “That’s probably why he’s been so distant. Old insecurities and frankly ancient trust issues have come back to bite him in the arse.”

Ah. “I guess that makes sense. Suddenly finding out I have magic after all these years…”

Except he hadn’t known, either. He really needs to talk to Magnus about this. But, first thing’s first.

“Can we find out what I am?” he asks, “Like… what kind of magic do I have?”

Is he immortal?

“Yes, of course,” Ragnor says, pulling out a small vial, “Just drink this.”

Alec eyes it suspiciously, raising it to his face to sniff. No smell. He shrugs and downs it, not feeling any different, though by the look on Ragnor’s face he was certainly  _ seeing  _ something. He looks down and gasps.

“Where did these tattoos come from?”

His arms are covered in them. Stark black, curving in confusing manners, almost like calligraphy. Except, when he looked at them, he knew what they meant. Courage. Strength. Stamina. Healing. Angelic power.

“You, my dear boy, are one of the last remaining nephilim,” he says in awe, “and judging by the wings you now have on your back, I’d say the blood of the angels runs quite strongly through your veins.”

Alec whipped his head around, and he caught a glimpse of white glowing wings before they vanished. He looked back at Ragnor, then down at his now bare arms.

“How the hell am I supposed to tell Magnus that I’m a Shadowhunter when they don’t even exist anymore?”

Ragnor winces, “Well, it won’t be easy, that’s for sure,” he softens, “But he’ll listen to you. He loves you to the point that, if you were even a fraction of a bad man, he’d be in severe danger of being hurt.”

Alec nods, instinctively pulling out the box and looking at it. Ragnor inhales sharply, not quite a gasp, and sits up straighter. Alec looks up at him, and the look Ragnor gives him is nothing short of pleading.

“Take care of him.”

“I will,” Alec says, more determined than ever. He has some favors to call in.

Plus one. 

Magnus wakes up slowly to his boyfriend-  _ husband,  _ he corrects himself with glee- wrapped tightly around him. He grins and turns around, facing him. Alec is still asleep, though he seems to be waking up now. He leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, and Alec’s nose crinkles slightly. He can’t resist pressing another kiss on the tip of his nose before Alec tips his chin up, and he kisses his lips. 

It’s soft and gentle and slow. They don’t have to get up or go anywhere or do anything. They could lie here like this all day if they wanted, wrapped up in nothing but each other.

Magnus hums and pulls back, his eyes fluttering in contentment. Alec has a soft smile on his face, his fingers gently stroking under his eyes.

“I love your eyes,” he mutters, and Magnus smiles.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you too.”

Alec kisses him again, somehow softer but no less intense in emotion. He could do this for hours; days; he could do this for an eternity, if he had the chance to do so. He pulls back again.

“Simon told me something interesting at the wedding last night,” he says, laughing at Alec’s eyeroll. 

“How interesting can it be? It’s Simon.”

“He told me that you asked him to turn you.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Magnus snorts, “ _ Oh, yeah,  _ he says. How do you forget to mention that?”

“I forgot it happened,” Alec mutters, “I was desperate to get to you, but then Clary came up with that rune, and well…”

Magnus sighs, wrapping his arms around Alec and pressing a kiss onto his temple. Alec leans over and kisses his neck, snuggling into him.

“I still can’t believe you came,” Magnus whispers, “I didn’t think I would ever see you again. I-”

He thought he would be alone. Forever.

“I told you,” Alec says, “We always find our way back to each other, and it was only Edom.”

“Clary had to invent a new rune just so you could bare to enter Edom,” Magnus says.

“Yeah, and I found you,” Alec insists, “I’d find you anywhere if I had to. If you somehow ended up in another dimension, I would find you there. When I die and you live on…” he swallows, tears pricking his eyes, “We’ll find each other again. You’ll never be alone, Magnus.”

Magnus rests his hand on Alec’s cheek, staring at him in wonder, “Where have you been all my life?” It’s cheesy but he means it all the same. Where was this man when he was alone, for all those centuries? Where was he as the Angels looked down on him in contempt, throwing tragedy at him from every angle?

“I was looking for you,” Alec says, and what is Magnus supposed to say to that?

He can’t think of anything, so he kisses him. And he kisses him. And Alec kisses him back.


End file.
